


In Her Eyes

by Notpennyboat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notpennyboat/pseuds/Notpennyboat
Summary: When Ulysses Klaue wants something, he always got it. But when it comes to a beautiful young lady with strange powers, it may be more difficult than what he thought...I do not own any of Marvel's character.





	1. A Generous Offer

When she came into her favorite pub that night, she’d never thought things would have turned that way. As every night, she would stand in the entrance, taking a glance around the loudly place with a mischievous sparkle in the eye. Who would be her generous companion for her favorite game?  
She had just spotted a handsome guy, sitting alone at the counter, when someone appeared in front of her. She looked up at him and was surprised to find Jake, one of the pub’s bartenders. He used to be her sex friend, on lonely nights. He didn’t seem really friendly that night though, the young man was staring at her with an angry eye, nervously swiping a glass with a dishcloth. 

“Hi Jake! How ya doing?” she asked in a pitch-toned voice, hoping it would soothe his temper.

“Get out of here, girl. You’re not doing your vicious tricks into my pub anymore. You’re gonna get me into trouble.”

“Come on Jake, you know I’m not doing that for fun. I’m already into trouble. Please, just tonight. I won’t get the attention on me, I promise.” She was nearly imploring him. 

He slowly gazed at her from head to toe with a disapproving look. 

“Please…”, she requested one more time, in a childish way.

“You have one hour, then you get the fuck out of here”, he replied sharply before turning around, not letting her the time to say anything more.  
Breathing in relief, she turned back to the man at the counter. He was still alone and busy with his phone. She walked lightly towards him, telling herself she’d have to play fast that time.

Though she promised Jake not to get into trouble that night, she didn’t notice the bunch of brawny guys sat at the table in the corner of the room, who were all paying attention to what had just happened. Especially one of them. 

“As usual”, she ordered at the second bartender, winking at him. She settled on the bar stool next to the poor guy who was about to get fooled.  
The guy left his eyes from his phone, disturbed by the sweet voice of the young woman. He kept his eyes on her for a few seconds. At that very moment, she knew the first stage was in progress. And the guy was completely stepping in…  
She slightly moved her head to the left, making her chocolate-brown hair dangling down her black perfecto and on the string of her low-necked top. She arched her back, pushing up her butt in her skinny jeans. She gently tapped her bottom lip with one finger in a sexy way. When she decided to speak, the guy was hooked on her red lipstick.

“Hi, I’m Ernara”, she just said in an incredibly seducing voice. She knew the game by heart.

“Nice to meet you… I’m Nick.” 

His voice was deep. A brown-haired guy, with a well-cut beard. Exactly the type of man she was into. With his charming look, Ernara could have easily fancy a hot night with him… But she quickly chased that idea from her mind, she had no time left to think about it those days.  
She slowly took a sip of her beer, licking the moss on her lips with the tip of her tongue. She chatted with him for long minutes, she never had difficulties to entertain men.  
She made sure she got him on the edge of obeying all of her desires, then she did it. She slowly turned her head and stared at him intensely. When she had completely caught her eye, she blinked with that special look she had been gift with.  
A bright light illuminated her eyes for a second. The guy blinked a few times in astonishment, before turning back to her with a passionate look on his face. Then, she knew she could wish for everything she wanted from him. And she would always ask for the same thing…

“Put your wallet on the counter”, she commanded with a hypnotizing voice.

The guy obeyed to her desire right away, she had him totally under control.

“Give me all the money you have. Only bills, no cards.” 

He gently put in her hand a few bills, as demanded. One hundred pounds. A good catch. She then commanded him to take his wallet back on his pocket. When he had finished, she gave him the “look back”, still as bright as the first one. She saw him look around with that troubled expression on his face, the one they all make when it’s done. He wouldn’t remember anything.  
She went down of her bar stool in silence, without even saying goodbye. He’ll pay for her drink.

“Now”, he said in a fierce voice to one of his henchmen, nodding towards the beautiful brown-haired lady who was about to get out of the pub. 

As she was moving towards the pub door, she took a glance behind her shoulder and waved timidly at Jake. Suddenly, someone firmly caught her by her left arm. She turned her head and faced with a tremendous bald guy. Even though the dude was quite massive, she could perceive the table of creepy men sat behind him. They were almost all wearing leather jackets and got scars on the faces. Therefore, she didn’t even try to escape the grip of the man and followed him with a tight feeling in the stomach.  
He made her sit at the round table, where the other colossuses were smoking, drinking and playing games. She took a timid glance at them all and quickly understood it wasn’t the kind of persons you want to mess up with. She wondered what kind of trouble she had again caught herself in.  
The guy at the other hand of the table was staring at her with a grin on his face. He had grizzled hair and tattoos all over his body. She assumed he was the leader of the group, as he looked different from the others. His muscular arms were stretched upon the table and by the look of his tight t-shirt, she could guess he was brawnily shaped. The sight of him sent shivers down her spine.  
He took his cigar out of his mouth and decided to finally break the awkward silence. 

“I saw what you did to him.” 

“So what?” She replied sharply. She knew she was falling into more troubles but she was headstrong, she never let anyone saw her weaknesses or fears.

“I’m impressed. But yo better don’t try your thing on me.” 

“What do you want from me, then?”

“Everything…”

The guy was still staring at her in the eye with a smirk on his face. She was feeling so uncomfortable she couldn’t even hide it anymore. By a sidelong glance, she noticed Jake behind the counter, watching in her direction with a concerned look. She knew he wouldn’t have done anything though. He was not brave enough to face this kind of men.

“Cigarette?” The guy offered.

She nodded. The man on her left took a cigarette out of a pack and held it to her. But the lighter was in the hands of the leader, the flame was already lit. She took the dare and almost laid down on the table above the drinks and the dice, to put the end of her cigarette in the flame. She was only a few centimeters from his face, staring at him right in the eyes. 

“You need money, right?” He asked when she sat back.

“No shit, Sherlock.” She said in a mischievous smile, blowing the smoke slowly out of her mouth.

“Well, I have a lot of money. So, I got a deal for you. You come live with me, at my house. You stay one year, and I give you 600 000 pounds. 50 000 pounds for every month you stay.” 

She frowned her brows. That was a huge amount of money, but she always respected herself enough not to fall into prostitution. She squinted her eyes and leant her head with anger.

“What kind of whore did you took me for, you perv?” 

He laughed loudly.

“I never said you had to sleep with me girl. Unless you ask for it...” He said in a suggestive manner.

She had to admit she found the man oddly attractive. But she couldn’t stand being treated like that, she felt as she was a piece of meat ready to be eaten up. She was tired of this shit. She got up and didn’t let him say a word more.

“Look, I’ll think about it. We catch up later, ok? Do you have a business card? You don’t? What a shame. Well, I got to go now, bye dudes!”

She pushed the door of the pub and walked as fast as she could, which was not an easy matter because of her high heeled shoes. The freshness of the night was burning her cheeks, as she was trying to walk home in the dark streets of London.  
Only a few meters away from the pub, a shady guy emerged from a dark alley and blocked her way. Her heart literally skipped a beat when she recognized him. She suddenly wished she had stay in that fucking pub with that strange brawny guys. 

“Hi girl, long time no see.” 

She was trying to avoid his look, but she knew he would never let her go.

“I don’t have all of it Clay, I’m trying hard to gather the money. This is all I can give you tonight.” 

She took the bills out her back pocket and held it to him, shivering. After a brief look at it, he violently kicked her hand and all the bills flew into the air.

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR HUNDRED BUCKS ERNARA YOU FUCKING OWE ME TEN THOUSAND!” 

She curls up on herself, seeking protection from his violence, but the guy swiftly caught her by her neck and pushed her against the wall with all his strength. She started crying when the back of her head hit the damp wall.  
He was fully clasping her neck then, she was struggling to breathe. She wondered how many seconds she could hold on before fainting. Her throat was on fire and her feet were swinging into the air. She was on the edge of passing out, when she heard it.  
A shot. The grasp slowly relaxed. She toughly fell on the ground, and faced the dead body of the man who was about to kill her few seconds away. She was too dizzy to realize what was going on.  
More shots were heard. She looked up and recognized them, the brawny guys from the pub, killing the rest of Clay’s team who were hidden in the dark alley.  
A shadow suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. She lifted her head and noticed a big tattooed arm offering its help. She got to her feet with much more difficulties than she thought, and thanked the strange leader of the group who talked to her at the table. He was still smiling at her, but not in a creepy way anymore. 

“So, did you have time to think about it?”

She laughed despite herself. She had never felt as miserable. She was broke as hell, owed money to the most dangerous guys in town, and had to use her intriguing power to steal from random men.  
600 000 pounds for a year, she sighed. That would be more than all she could earn in her entire life. She could finally stop worrying about being strangled in a narrow street at night.  
The man had just saved her life, he didn’t seem to be that creepy after all. Plus, he said she didn’t have to sleep with him if she didn’t want to…

“I should probably ask for your name, before I start moving to your place?” She said in a timid smile.

“My name is Ulysses Klaue, and I promise you won’t regret it.”


	2. A Hot Mermaid

Ernara was thoughtfully observing the landscape through the car window at the passenger seat. The lights of the city were slowly disappearing, as the steep road led them to a hill surrounded by dark trees.

“So, tell me. Do all your friends try to strangle you at night?” Klaue said in a smile.

“Well, I don’t have many friends actually. The only one I had was my boyfriend. When he lost all his money on gambling, I did everything I could to save his ass. I borrowed a lot of money from the most dangerous men I could find, and when I brought it back to him, he took all of it and just disappeared. He never came back again.”

“What a piece of shit.” He mumbled. 

The rest of the car ride was rather quiet. They soon arrived atop of the hill to a magnificent modern house hidden from the view by a few trees. Ernara slowly got down from the car, with an astonished look on the face. 

“Damn, you were not kidding about the money.” She muttered in a breath. 

“I don’t actually live here. I’m in England for business for a few months. Then, if you don’t want to break the deal, you’ll have to follow me to South Africa when I’m done here…” 

She stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if he was joking or not. Then, she suddenly thought about his weird accent and she understood he was really serious about it. She chased the scaring idea of moving to another continent from her mind, and she quickly followed him inside the tremendous house.  
He led her to her new bedroom on the first floor and opened the door for her. She gasped. She would have never fancied to sleep in a room as lavish as this one on her entire life. She didn’t even dare to come inside, she felt as if it was too much luxurious for her. She was so amazed she didn’t even know what she was supposed to say.

“I didn’t have time to take any clothes. I don’t have any pajamas.” She stuttered. 

“Now you do.” He replied, before taking off his t-shirt and throwing it at her, revealing his perfectly shaped body. She intensely stared at his chest for a few seconds, as if she was hypnotized, but her attention was suddenly drawn to his left arm. 

“It seems like you have dangerous friends too…” She smirked.

“You can’t be rich without taking some risks.”, he replied, lifting his prosthetic arm. 

He then wished her good night and disappeared in the hallway, leaving her alone in her new gorgeous bedroom. She heavily sprawled on her king size bed and fell asleep right away.

When she woke up the following morning, she opened her eyes with difficulty and looked around anxiously. It took her a few seconds to remember all that happened the previous night, as if she had drunk too much. She got up and walked around the room slowly. She opened a door and discovered with surprise her own bathroom, where she decided to freshen up before going out.  
After a long and hot shower, she put her clothes back on and finally opened the door to the hallway. She let out a gasp. She couldn’t walk out of the room, as at least four clothes racks were blocking her way. It was full of clothes, shoes, handbags, and she even found boxes filled with make up and jewelries.  
She couldn’t help smiling, though she kept on wondering how Klaue had guessed her measurements. She picked a nice red slip dress and put it on before walking down the stairs.  
She lost her way in the tremendous house, in search of Klaue. She went up and down the stairs a few times, and finally heard his voice behind a double door on the first floor. She gently knocked and waited until he told her to come in. He had just hung up the phone on its desk, and was staring at her with a grin on his face when she entered. She smiled back and span around, making her red dress lifting into the air. 

“Hi Sweetie. I see you enjoyed your gifts.” He said in a seductive voice.

“What did I do to deserve all of that?” 

“Nothing yet…” He replied with a mischievous smile, glancing at her from head to toe.

She lifted an eyebrow and slowly walked towards him, returning his grin. He grabbed her by her hips and pushed her against his desk. He was so close to her she could felt his hot breath on her lips. She put her hand under his t-shirt on his abs, while he started to kiss her neck.

“You look very hot in that dress, but I gonna have to tear it down from you.”, he whispered in her ears, giving her chills all over her body. He was so close she could feel his erect member on her thighs. She took a deep breath and gently pushed him back with both hands.

“This sounds very interesting, but I gonna have to turn down the offer. I suggest we discuss the terms of my contract first.” She uttered in a firm voice.

She heard the man grunting in frustration when she walked away. She went slowly behind the desk and sat on his office chair, enjoying the pleasure of provoking him. He stretched his arms and leant on the desk, facing her. 

“Right. I demand three things from you. First, you’re not allowed to leave the house without my permission. Second, you never use your witchery under my roof, on me or any of my men, unless I command you so. Then, you’ll have to come with me at some events, or parties, or wherever the fuck I want you to be. In return, I’ll treat you like a princess, I’ll provide anything you ask for. Questions?”

She gazed at him with an angry sparkle in the eyes. She had felt very attracted to him a few minutes away, but she came back to her spirits and was then out of temper. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to be your slave?” She exclaimed with rage.

“Only in my bed…” He retorted mischievously. 

She wasn’t used to be treated in such a way, she was too proud for that. As she was fiercely getting up from the chair and heading to the door, Klaue clasped her arm firmly and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

“Don’t forget we killed some dangerous men for you. What do you think the rest of them will do to you if you go back to London streets? I’m offering you protection and wealth, you’ll never be in need or in danger anymore. What matters most to you? Take a think about it, we’ll talk later.” 

 

She spent the rest of the day locked in her gorgeous bedroom, her temper had soothed a little bit. She was then taking off her clothes to go to sleep. She was in underwear when someone knocked at her door. She guessed it was Klaue, but she told him to come in anyway. 

“What a hot mermaid…” She heard him say in a deep voice as he entered.

She knew he wasn’t only referring to the tattoo on her back. She turned around and let him see her half naked. She wanted to face him. 

“I made up my mind. I hate to admit it but… you’re right. It can’t be worse than where I come from…” She muttered. 

He grinned in response, and walked to her until his mouth was nearly touching hers. He suddenly put one hand on her low back to press her against him. She was so surprised she let out a sigh. 

“So, now we’ve agreed on your contract’s terms, can we go back to what we started this morning?”, he whispered in her ears. 

She could definitely feel he was very horny, and she had to admit she was too. His hands slipped down on her butts and he fiercely grabbed it. She smirked at him and clenched his claw, glaring at his lips as if she was starving. She put her hand under his t-shirt, stroking his muscular body, and slowly got her hand lower… He grunted with desire, but she suddenly stopped and started to laugh.

“You seriously thought you would have me so easily?”, she said grinning at him, before heading to the door and opening it to make him out. He groaned with frustration, and stared at her before going out.

“I’ll have you soon enough.”, he muttered before disappearing.

 

A few weeks have passed, and Ernara was bored to death. She spent her days watching tv or reading books, hoping everyday that Klaue would eventually take her out. But the man was always locked in his office taking care of business matters, he didn’t have much time to look after her. He did try to turn her on several times, but she pushed him back. She hadn’t decided if it was a good thing to give her body to a man like him, as hot as he may be.  
Sometimes she would notice strangers coming in and out of his office, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he was up to. She guessed he was too rich to be a good man.  
Deprived from her freedom, she started to think a lot about what Klaue said to her in his office. She wondered what it would be to go back home after what happened the night they met, when all the guys were killed by his henchmen. She knew she would never be safe again, except with Klaue.  
She felt suddenly frustrated. She didn’t want to end up killed in London streets by the men she still owed money, but she neither enjoyed to spend her life watching tv in a couch. She got up and furiously walked to Klaue’s office. She didn’t even bother to knock, though she knew he was not alone. 

“I want to fight!” She yelled angrily. 

Klaue and the man looked up at her, startled. She instantly regretted was she just has done, feeling suddenly very ashamed. She didn’t turn back though, and decided to go on.

“I want to learn how to fight. I’m so fucking bored in your stupid couch…” 

The man in front of Klaue was smiling, he seemed to be very amused by the scene. She briefly took a glimpse at him, noticing he was a very handsome black man. But she quickly looked back at Klaue and saw him getting up of his chair furiously.  
She was anxiously stepping back to the door, when the man got up of his chair too and spoke to Klaue.

“I can give her lessons. In that way I’ll be more often around your house, so we’ll have time to talk business…” 

Klaue took a few seconds to answer, he was still angrily staring at her, but he seemed to be considering the man’s offer. After a moment, he nodded at him, and sat back to his chair. He glared at her and muttered:

“Then I wish you good luck, cause she’s such a bitch.”


	3. The Call of Flesh

“FUCK!” She shrieked when her body hit the ground for the third times.

She had been training for weeks, but she still couldn’t counter Erik’s swift kicks. She’d have never thought learning to fight was that difficult. They would practice almost every day, which kept her mind busy, but she was feeling more and more discouraged, as she was still unable to beat him.

“UP!” He yelled back at her.

She got to her feet covered with sweat, panting.

“I’m done”, she grunted at him, heading to the training room door.

“So, what? You want to go back to your comfortable couch?” He smirked.

She turned back with rage. She usually enjoyed spending time with him, he was a cool guy, but she hated when he purposely grated on her nerves, just to make her fight harder. And it always worked. She got to him and tried to kick him in the face, but he easily caught her wrist and smugly smiled at her. She was boiling with wrath and was about to insult him when the door slammed behind her.  
They both looked back, and Ernara was surprised to discover one of Klaue’s henchmen standing still with arms crossed. She supposed Klaue had sent him to spy on her, like he sometimes did when she was with Erik, but she was wrong.

“He’s asking for you”, the man uttered.

Ernara took a glance at Erik, not really sure who the man was talking to. As an answer, Erik slightly pushed her in the back, meaning she had to follow the henchman. She thus reluctantly walked towards him, not knowing what fate had in store for her.  
She followed him through the huge corridors and discovered parts of the house she’d never ventured to. He led her to the basement and she realized it was almost as large as the rest of the house. They walked on many corridors again, and he finally opened a door and let her in.  
Klaue was there walking nervously into the room, but he was not alone. There was a man standing, which hands were covered with blood, and another one tied up to a chair, visibly in a poor condition. She felt thrills down her spine.  
Klaue’s face illuminated when he saw Ernara coming in. He took her by the arm and led her to a corner of the room, where they could speak without being heard.

“I’m sorry you have to witness all of that Princess, but I gonna need you”, he said in a low voice.

She squinted and waited for him to go on.

“I need you to use your little talent for me...”

“My talent? Which one of them? You mean twerking like a Goddess?”

She thought she shouldn’t be joking with him at that moment, she was getting more and more on his nerves and it might become dangerous. But she knew exactly what he was expecting from her, and though it was a part of her contract, she had never wanted to use her power in a wrong purpose.

“I mean you gonna drag your sassy ass on this chair and you gonna make him tell everything I wanna know.” He grunted angrily.

It was too late for her to escape, she breathed loudly and obeyed Klaue. She grabbed the chair in the corner and sat in front of the poor tied up guy. She timidly looked at him and told herself he must had suffered a lot before Klaue had decided to call her.  
She was paralyzed with fear. She had done it a thousand times since her teenage years, but never in this type of situation. She was scared of what would be the consequences, or what Klaue would do to her if she failed…  
She grabbed the man’s chin and try to make eye contact with him, which was not an easy matter as his face was totally swollen. She took a deep breath, and got closer to him. It was time for her to get his attention before proceeding.

“Hi dude. Listen to me carefully. I won’t hurt you. You’re going to tell me everything they want to know and then you will go back home. You gonna be a sweet boy, right?”

The man groaned, confused, not expecting what was going to happen to him. She licked her lips and squinted, before giving him _the look_. She felt the anxious glances of Klaue and his men on her back, and she prayed with all her might that her power had worked on him.

“Do you remember what I asked for…?” She whispered to the man, holding her breath.

“There are four cameras in the room…” He started, against all odds.

Klaue and his men suddenly rushed beside her, listening closely to the words coming out of his mouth. She wasn’t supposed to be listening too, but she had to stay until the end to give him the _look back_ , so she finally heard everything in spite of her. He seemed to be referring to a museum, but she didn’t understand much, as the questions of Klaue were very precise.  
Ernara guessed the man had told everything they wanted to know, as Klaue was looking at her with a very satisfied smile on his face. She let out a breath in relief, even though she kept on feeling she had done something wrong. Klaue put his hand on her back, before saying:

“Thank you very much for your help, Honey. I will not forget that. Caesar, you can take her back to her room.”

“Wait, I got to turn him back before I go!” She exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about that, it’s okay…”

She looked at him, startled. It’s only when she noticed the gun hung at his belt that she understood why it was “okay”. He had no intention to set the man free. The man would die in this very basement, as soon as she would be gone.  
She stood up to make him stop, and Klaue let out a sigh. He nodded towards one of his men behind her, but she had no time to turn back as a painful kick hit the back of her head. She heavily fell to the ground, and that’s all she remembered.

She tried to open her eyes, but it took her a few seconds to perceive anything. All she could senses was that she was lying on her bed. She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her head, but when she tried to touch it, she realized her arms were tied up to the head-board.  
She started to pant and used all her strength to try to break free, but her arms were firmly attached to the bed. She looked up and finally noticed Klaue, peacefully sat at the other end of the bed, watching her with a mischievous smile on his face. She commanded him to set her free, even insulted him, but the man didn’t move from an inch.

“Did you have sweet dreams _Princess_?” He asked in a soft voice.

Meanwhile, he gently grabbed her left leg and started to take off her shoe. She tried to kick him but he was holding her leg so firmly she couldn’t even move it, tough he was not hurting her. She grunted in rage, but the touch of his hand on her bare skin was so exciting it gave her chills everywhere on her body.  
He seemed to notice it, because after he had taken off her right shoe, he kept her leg in his hand and started to kiss it from her foot and slowly went higher. When he got to her inner thigh, his kisses felt so good it gave her electric shock in her whole body.

“Stop it…”, she whispered, but she didn’t seem really convinced.

He raised his head and looked at her in the eyes with a grin on the face. He firmly grabbed her shorts and her pants and wildly took it off, letting her half naked just in front of him. She knew she should try to stop him, but she had fantasized about this moment for so long that she let him come between her thighs.  
He leant on her body, grabbed his thighs with both hands and got his head so close to her vagina she let out a sigh when she felt his hot breath on her moist sex.

“Set me fr…”, she started, but she couldn’t end her sentence as a loud moaning suddenly came out of her mouth.

Klaue was wildly kissing and licking her sex, as if he had been starving for days. The tickling of his beard on her vagina made her feel crazy. The pleasure he was giving her was so intense she started to feel dizzy. Her whole body was shaking, as Klaue licked faster. She arched her back and opened her thighs wider to feel him even more.  
His tongue went a bit down, as he started to use his thumb to tickled her clit. It felt so good she was then screaming and panting with pleasure. She couldn’t control anything with her tied hands, her body was totally obeying to Klaue’s incredible tongue.  
Her body was already covered with sweat, when she felt her first orgasm coming. Her hot vagina was throbbing like a heartbeat, contracting on Klaue’s tongue, while she was totally out of her mind.

“Oh… Fuck… Fuck me…” she implored him.

He raised his head, grinning like a naughty boy. He got on his knees and looked around him in search of something. When he found what he was looking for, she gazed at him with an astonished expression on the face. He was putting her pants and her shorts back on her legs. She tried to make him stop by wiggling her legs, but he managed to dress her without any difficulties.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She exclaimed angrily.

He mischievously looked at her in the eye, before saying:

“ _You seriously thought you would have me so easily?_ ”

It was exactly the words she had used to stop him after she had teased him, the second night of her stay. He had apparently decided to play her game to a high level. She was boiling with rage, but she was full of desire too…

“Come. Inside. Me. NOW.” She yelled.

He laughed loudly and bit his lips, looking even more sexy. She was grunting in despair, hoping he was just joking, and when he got to each of her wrist to free them, she really thought he was going to fuck her.  
But he just kissed her on the brow before getting down from the bed, and walked to the door.

“Come on, I know you want me as much as I want you!” She tried one last time. But he just laughed again, proud with the effect he got on her. She threw a big pillow at him but he avoided it just in time. He got out of the room, but the door opened again right away, and he told her on the threshold:

“By the way, get ready tomorrow night at 7. Get dressed up, I’m taking you out.”


	4. Unexpected Night

Ernara gazed at her in the mirror one last time. She was wearing the smartest dress she could find among the whole lot of clothes Klaue had offered her when she had moved in. It was a red low-necked mini dress, very tight and with the shoulders off. She smiled at her reflect, she had never felt sexier in her entire life. She hoped Klaue would enjoyed it as much as she did.

A knock on the door suddenly took her out of her thoughts and made her jump. Speaking of the devil…

She walked to the door and opened it. Her heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she saw Klaue in such a handsome outfit, he was wearing a white shirt under a black sleeveless vest, that made his muscular arms look even bigger. She was already wet.

She grinned as she noticed Klaue was gaping at her too from head to toe, licking his lips as if he was about to devour her. She ran her hand through her long brown hair, as she felt shivers coming down her spine. Klaue was staring at each of her movement, grunting with desire. He wildly grabbed her by her hips and pushed her against his chest, and finally whispered to her ears:   

 

“Damn it… I want to fuck every part of you…”

 

“What are you waiting for?” She whispered in a seductive voice.

 

“We gonna be late…” He sighed, freeing her from his big arms.    

 

She closed the door behind her, curling her lips in disappointment. She then followed Klaue in the house, clutching to his arm as they started to go down the stairs, trying not to fall from her high stilettos. When they got out of the house, she noticed a driver was waiting for them.

It was the first time in months she could finally spend a night outside the house. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she started to perceive the light of the city, as the car was driving them down the hill. She turned her head and smirked at Klaue.

 

“So, I guess we’re going to a restaurant or something? Please don’t tell me you’re going to propose to me with a ring on my champagne glass, and violins, and all the shit.”   

 

He laughed for a few seconds before answering:

 

“Why should I marry a crazy bitch like you? I’m sorry, but I’m not treating you to dinner tonight, Honey. We’re attending a gala evening.”

 

It was her turn to burst into laughter. She couldn’t even stop, but she had to when she realized her makeup was about to be spoiled by her tears. She had been laughing so hard she had to take a few deep breathes before answering him, while Klaue was glancing at her, startled.

 

“You? You’re going to a gala evening?” She repeated.

 

“So, what? I’m classy enough.” He sharply replied, pretending to be offended.

 

 

She shook her head and turned back to the window. When they got into London, she watched the street intensely with a heavy heart. She had missed it so much. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, then suddenly turned her head to peep through the tinted glass, as the car had finally stopped.

The driver got out of the car and turned around it to open Ernara’s door. When in the fresh air, she took a glance around her, trying to recognize the place in spite of the darkness, and her eyes finally met with a white arch above a footbridge. “Museum of Great Britain”, she read.

She clenched Klaue’s arm again, and they started to walk on the red carpet of the footbridge towards the entrance of the museum. She glanced at him. He seemed quite nervous, looking around for something, or anything, as if he was examining the place. He briefly smiled at her when he realized she was watching him.

They got to the entrance of the museum, where a guy in a suit was checking for guests’ names. When their turn came, Klaue smiled to the man in a such a friendly way, that for a moment, she could have thought he was a good man. The man asked for their names.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” Klaue replied in a natural way.

 

Ernara choked with surprise and had to cough to prevent herself from bursting into laughter again. They both looked at her; the guy of the museum seemed to be genuinely worried about her, but Klaue was definitely furious. Fortunately, the guy didn’t say a word about it and invited them to proceed to the hallway.

 

“Seriously? _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_? Are you going to tell me what we are doing here exactly, _Brad Pitt_?” She told him in a low voice when they were left alone.

 

He violently grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against the wall of the corridor, where no one could see them.

 

“I’m here for work, and I need you to be very quiet. If you put the attention on us I swear you’ll spend the rest of the year in the basement.” He grunted at her.

 

She had never seen him this angry. She silently nodded, hiding her shaking hands behind her back. When he finally released her, his look soothed and everything got back to normal. He gently put his hand on her low back and they walked to the tremendous hallway without speaking a word.

 

“I got something to do. Find something to eat and drink, and wait for me in a corner. I won’t be long.”

 

He gently kissed her on the head and quickly disappeared among the crowd. Ernara shivered, before taking a look around her. The hallway was really gorgeous, as long as the people who were invited, and Ernara wondered why Klaue would come to a lavish place like this. She knew it was probably not good business, but she was becoming a bit scared of Klaue, so she just obeyed him and looked for the buffet.

  When he finally came back two hours later, she had almost fallen asleep on a big luxurious couch. He gently woke her up, but his touching on her hips suddenly made her jump. A sadden look passed on his face, before he decided to have a sit and to talk to her.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier, in the corridor. And about all the other times I’ve been a jerk. It’s just that… this deal is making me so nervous, I can’t afford to take risks. But I promise I’ll always treat you right, you’ve become so precious to me.” 

 

She sighed. She had waited for him to apologize, but it was more than what she expected. She nodded in silence, before drinking her champagne glass in one gulp.

Klaue was apparently done with his business for the night, but he wanted them to enjoy the rest of the gala. They drank a lot of champagne and kept on talking and laughing.

 The night was going so well, until a hot blond-haired girl appeared behind Klaue and spoke to him in a seductive voice, stroking the back of his neck. Ernara had noticed a bunch of girls like her earlier, who were all trying to get their hands on old rich men. She jumped out of the couch and came face to face with the girl.

 

“Who do you think I am? His fucking sister?! Well, I’m not, so you better take your bitch ass out of my man before I do it myself.” She angrily barked at the girl.

 

The girl seemed to be startled, and it didn’t take her long to disappear where she’d come from. Ernara turned back to Klaue, who was gazing at her with a mix of a proud and horny look on his face.

 

“Wow… You’re so sexy when you’re fighting for me…” He smirked.

 

“Shut up. That doesn’t mean I love you. I just enjoy what I have with you, so I won’t let any bitch take it out from me.” She sharply replied, before heading to the restroom.

 

She was leaning over the restroom’s sink, trying to refresh, when the girl who spoke to Klaue came into the room with another woman. They were threateningly staring at her, standing still behind her. When she turned back to face them, the girl fiercely grabbed her wrist and try to twist it. It was the first time Ernara would have to use all the practice she learned with Erik during their training, though she hadn’t thought she should have to use it so soon. 

Though she was dizzy with all the champagne she had drunk, she swiftly kicked the girl in the stomach with her knee and freed her wrist. She didn’t wait for the other girl to attack her, she punched her in the face with her elbow so violently the girl fell on the restroom’s ground. She grabbed the first girl’s blond hair and grunted to her ears:

 

“Next time you will believe me when I say I’m gonna kick your fucking bitch ass.”

 

She finally hit the girl with a headbutt and quickly left the room before someone would discover them on the ground. She got to Klaue and told him they had to go right away. He didn’t ask any questions and just followed her outside the museum. Ernara sighed in relief when she noticed the driver was already waiting for them beyond the footbridge.

 

“Damn, it felt so good!” Ernara exclaimed with joy in the corridor of Klaue’s bedroom.  

 

She was referring to the fight in the restroom, as she had told Klaue every detail of the scene. He suddenly grabbed her by her hips and drew her to his own body.

 

“I know a lot of things that also feel good…” He whispered in a suggestive way.

 

She gaped. She started to feel very hot, and she knew it was not because of all the alcohol she had drunk during the night. She licked her upper lip, before biting the lower one. Her whole body was desiring him.

She didn’t answer him. She clenched his jaw and French kissed him with passion. He grabbed her butt fiercely, as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips. His eyes were closed but he managed to opened the door of his bedroom and gently put Ernara on his king-sized bed.

   As he was still standing in front of her, gaping at her, she put on her knees and started to take off his belt and opened his trousers’ fly. She gasped when she freed his penis from his pants. She knew it was big as she had already felt his erections on her thigs a few times, but she hadn’t expected it to be that large. She sighed, feeling already wet just by the thought of having it penetrating her.

She grabbed his dick and timidly licked it for a few seconds. She then put it in her mouth, and sucked him as fast as she could. She went even quicker as she heard him groaning. He grabbed her by her hair and grunted louder. She smirked when she saw his dick was almost red because of her lipstick.

After a few minutes of intense pleasure for him, he took off his penis from Ernara’s mouth to make her stop and lifted her on the bed. He came between her legs and took her red string panties off. She thought he was about to make her feel crazy by licking her like the other time, but he suddenly inserted two fingers in her vagina instead, making her moaning with excitement. Her whole body was wiggling, as he started to go faster, while staring at her the all-time. Her vagina contracted on his fingers as her first orgasm was coming, flooding her body with pleasure.

 

“Fuck me now”, she begged him.

 

He grunted in response, and almost torn her dress while taking it off. As soon as he was naked too, he grabbed her thighs and put her legs on each side of his head, before wildly penetrating her. She screamed as the pleasure was so intense. Every time his penis was thrusting into her vagina, she felt the delicious thrill into her, climbing from her inner thighs to her chest.

He put her legs down to clutch her breast into his hands and sucked each of her nipples wildly. As she was tightening up her thighs to feel him even more inside her, another orgasm made her pussy throbbed. They where whining so loud that their moans probably echoed into the whole house.

He suddenly took his penis off her and grabbed her hips to turn her body on the other side. He then clenched her butt and fucked her in doggy style. It was easier for him like that to grabbed her breast and to tickle her clitoris, offering her her third orgasm. She was exhausted, but he didn’t let go of her after fucking her in at least three other positions.  

His thrusts started to be really faster, and he grunted one last time before she felt his hot liquid flooding into her. He finally let go of her and lied down beside her. He kissed her good night and they both fell asleep almost right away. Damn. She had never felt so much pleasure in one night.


	5. Good Girl Gone Bad

Ernara woke up the following day with a terrible hangover. She tried to open her eyes but the light was burning and made her headache feel even more painful. She managed to sat on the bed and frowned her eyes, but she realized it was not _her_ bed.

When she caught sight of Klaue still sleeping beside her, her heart started pounding in her chest. Her memories were slowly coming back to her brain, and she relaxed a bit when she remembered all the pleasure she had felt a few hours ago.

She got out of bed in silence, trying not to wake up Klaue. She was not used of morning cuddles with her one-night stands, she would always leave before they realized it. Her clothes were scattered all over the room and it took her difficult efforts to gather all of it. When she finally got dressed, she tiptoed out of the room to her own bathroom; it was time for her to get out of her numbness. 

Her fresh shower helped her a lot and she felt as if she was plainly awake. She thus took a look at the clock and gasped when she realized she was late for her training with Erik. She knew he would be furious as she was already one hour late, so she just put on some jeans and a basic top, and started running for the training room.

 When she got there, Erik was standing in the middle of the room, holding his bag pack on his shoulder as if he was about to leave. He seemed to be very angry indeed but his face soothed when he caught sight of her, and he finally even laughed at her.

 

“It seems like someone had a rough night…” he smirked at her.

 

“Do I look this bad?” She replied in a shameful tone.

 

He laughed and finally put his bag down before crossing his arms.

 

“I thought we could just talk today. If I make any effort, I’ll probably puke all over you. But it’s up to you to decide…” She said in a grin.

 

He nodded and invited her to sit on the ground, on the deep sport mats.

 

“So, you wanna tell me about your night? How was the museum?”

 

She brightened at the memory of her incredible fight in the restroom, and told Erik every details of it with wide gestures and sparkles into the eye, like a child would do. She felt so comfortable with him that they talked for hours. She realized he was the closest thing to a friend she currently had, actually she never had one since so many years she almost forgot what it was like.

 She didn’t mention her crazy and sexy moment with Klaue, though. She felt butterflies on her stomach when she remembered all the pleasure he had given her, but she was not sure what she should think about it. Erik suddenly took her out of her thoughts.

 

“Tell me, what are you doing here?” He asked her in a very serious tone. His smile had vanished.

 

She looked at him in an odd way. She was startled by his question; she completely ignored what he was referring to.  

 

“You’re a good person Ernara, you shouldn’t be here. You have nothing to do with Klaue’s dirty business, and soon or later he gonna get you into trouble.”

 

“I had no choice. You don’t know where I came from.” She sharply replied, believing Erik was judging her.

 

“It’s not too late for you to leave. I sure think you have enough money now to get the fuck out of here and to go back to a less dangerous life. If you let him got a grip on you, you’ll never leave, and you’ll end up in jail, at best…”

 

He was intensely looking at her, he seemed to be very concerned about Ernara’s safety. His hand was gripping at her wrist in a kindly way, and the warmth it gave her felt so comfortable. She looked down to avoid his stare, and that’s when she noticed it.

Two weird swollen pimples on his skin. She grabbed his wrist with both hands and put her head closer to observe it better, but Erik swiftly took his arm off. He hid his hand under his sweater, and Ernara suddenly realized she had never seen him with his bare arms, he was always wearing something with sleeves on. She looked at him with a worry shadow on her face.

 

“What is it? Are you hurt? Who did that to you?” She kept on asking in a sweet voice.

 

Erik seemed to be embarrassed and he laughed to conceal it, but Ernara felt there was something wrong. She kept on questioning him about his pimples, she wanted him to feel enough comfortable to trust her and to tell her the truth.

She knew she shouldn’t insist about it, everyone have their skeleton in the cupboard, but her curiosity was increasing so much that it had become necessary for her to know the truth. Without even realizing it, she was staring at him right in the eyes. Soon, he couldn’t even look away, she already got him almost hypnotized. She grinned as she gently grabbed his chin, and prepared to give him _the look_. She had found a way to know all the things he wouldn’t say. But just when she was about to blink, a terrible howl was heard from across the room, freezing her blood.

 

“ERNARA! STOP IT. RIGHT KNOW!” Klaue yelled at her.

 

She felt suddenly terribly ashamed of what she was about to do to Erik. She had never used her power on someone she cared about, she found it appalling. She found _her_ appalling. Erik’s words came back into her mind. Was she really a good person? Was her time with Klaue turning her on someone like him?

 

“What did you do to me...?” Erik whispered, a confused look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Erik, I swear it won’t happen again.”, she tried to apologized.

 

“Of course, it won’t”. Klaue groaned furiously.

 

He walked to her as fast as he could, and fiercely grabbed her arm to get her up. He then dragged her to the door and didn’t let go of her until he had brought her to his office, locking the door behind them. She was standing against his desk, tears running down her face. She was absolutely terrified.

 

“I thought I’d already made that clear. When you’re under my roof, you obey the rules I gave you.” He barked.

 

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, as she suddenly felt a reckless sparkle raising into her. She was done being scared of him. She proudly stared at him and whispered something he didn’t get. He loudly groaned and got closer to her, he grabbed her chin and forced her to repeat it louder.

 

“I hate you.”, she muttered.  

 

He suddenly gripped her hair and whispered to her ears in mischievous voice:

 

“Did you hate me last night?”

 

She chuckled in spite of her, his roughness was oddly turning her on. He seemed to realize it, because he chuckled back as he slipped his hand under her top to unhook her bra. With the other hand, he fiercely gripped her butt. She couldn’t take it anymore, she grabbed his neck and kissed him with passion, she realized she had missed the taste of his lips so bad. He left her lips to nibble her neck, before whispering again to her ears:

 

“You’ve been a really bad girl…”

 

He wildly pressed her breast into his hands. Her nipples were so sensitive with pleasure that she was already loudly moaning, trying to find his thick erected penis with her hand.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her by her hips and turned her over, pushing her on his desk. He quickly took her pants off, put a hand between her legs and started to masturbate her wet sex. He was using all of his fingers, pressing, tickling, stroking, kneading… It was so good she could hardly breath.

She heard the sound of his fly coming down, and not long after, she felt his dick rubbing at her throbbing sex. He seemed to enjoy it so much, playing with her, taking her on the edge of orgasm.  Without warning, he wildly penetrated her from behind, lifting her butt with his hands to make her feel even more pleasure.

Her first orgasm came in a few seconds. She was clasping the edge of the desk, screaming loudly, as Klaue intensified his thrusts. He was grunting too, now grabbing her tits to penetrate her deeper. He even put one finger into her mouth, and she licked it vigorously, as if it was his cock.

He suddenly stopped and changed position. He turned her body over on the desk, and quickly put his sex back on her, as if it was starving. He grabbed her thighs and drew circles with his pelvis, as her back was lifting with pleasure. She squealed when her second orgasm appeared, her sex throbbing and clasping around Klaue’s penis. He grunted back, panting, and thrusted how fast as he could. Her whole body was covered with sweat.

He loudly groaned when he spunked on her. He stretched his arms on the desk, leaning above her, as they were both trying to catch their breath.

After a few seconds he got out of her and went to the door to unlock it while she was getting dressed. She made her way out of the room without telling a word, and locked herself in her bathroom. A few minutes later, she was laying on a hot and foaming bath, relaxing from a quite emotional day.

She was gazing at the ceiling, as her mind was boiling with all the things Erik had told her. He was right, she had already spent a few months here and if she wanted to leave, she would have enough money to live by herself and to make different choices. But did she really want it?

She sighed, plunging her head into the hot water. A question suddenly came to her mind and it disturbed her so much she almost swallowed water. How did Erik know they spent the night at the museum?


	6. Goodbye Kiss

Ernara swiftly stepped aside and avoided Erik’s punch just in time. She was exhausted, almost drowning in her own sweat, but the man wouldn’t let go of her, he had been furiously striking her for several hours, staring at her with a burning look.

 

“Erik, stop, please. It’s been weeks and you’re still mad at me. I think we should stop training.” She told him, panting.

 

“That’s it. Go back to your Sugar Daddy. You’re no better than him anyway.” He barked at her.

 

“Why can’t you fucking forgive me Erik?” She shouted, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

 

“Because you won’t even say what you did to me. What the hell are you? A witch? A monster? Well, at least I know what you’re not. A good person.”

 

She was staring at him, boiling with rage. Klaue would definitely kill her if she told Erik about her power. She had to keep it to herself, and let Erik insult and shout at her. But after a while, he was really getting on her nerves, and she knew she had to leave as soon as possible before making a mistake.

She headed to the training room door, but Erik suddenly ran ahead of her and stood in front of her, blocking her way to the exit. He definitely wouldn’t let go of her until she had told him about her power. She felt shivers down her spine, but she fiercely looked at him and uttered:

 

“I’m not afraid of you, Erik. I know there are things you’re also hiding from me. We both have secrets we won’t share, get that shit inside your head.”

 

Erik clenched his fist and a fury sparkle shined into his eyes. He moved closer to her, and for a moment, she thought he was about to kill her.

All of a sudden, it was as if her fear and anger had taken control of her whole body. She intensely stared at him, and the bright light glowed in her eyes as if she had just given him _the look_.

It was only when Erik begged her to stop that she realized what was going on. He was then standing on his knees, all shaking and sweating as if he was suffering. She broke eye contact with him and his body suddenly released, falling on his hands.

She felt like she had been hypnotized with her own power, but she knew it was more than that. It was not her power who had controlled her, it was actually her feelings that had increased them, it had taken her eye control to a higher level.

She had managed to control Erik’s body just by staring at him. It seems like she didn’t even need to get her victims’ attention to control them anymore, she just had to stare at them to make their body do whatever she wanted.

 She felt as if she was a whole new person, but this was scaring the crap out of her. Where did those new powers come from? Her hands were strongly shaking, and she was heavily breathing, as if she was about to have a panic attack.

She looked down at Erik who was still panting at her feet. He glanced back at her with a worry look on his face, and that made her realize she had to do something before this whole place would turn herself into someone evil.

 

“I’m deeply sorry, Erik. You’re right. I’m not a good person.” She told him in a soft tone.

 

He looked away and remained silent. She couldn’t tell if he was scared, or just upset, but this was definitely breaking her heart. She walked around him and opened the door. She looked at him one last time and whispered:

 

“Thanks for everything you taught me, and for all the good times we shared. We’ll probably never see each other again, so… Goodbye. “

 

She pushed the door and crossed the house to her bedroom, without looking back. She took a quick shower to get rid of all the sweat, and when she finished she got out the largest bag she could find from her dressing. She then swiftly grabbed a few outfits from it and filled the bag with it.

Just when she was done, the door flung open and Klaue appeared, he came in without even bothering to knock. He glanced at her and by the sad look on his face, she could tell he had understood.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked in a low voice.

 

“I’m leaving. I’m done, Klaue. Please, bring me back home.”

 

“This _is_ your home, why in hell would you wanna go? I gave you money, clothes, protection, and even good sex, you have no reasons to go back where you come from. Don’t do that to me, please.”

 

“You don’t understand. This is not _me_ , this is not what I want. I’m losing myself and I can’t stand it anymore. I really tried, I promise you, but I just wanna go back to my life right now.”

 

“There’s nothing I can do about it, right?” He sighed.

 

“I will never forget all the things you did for me. But it’s time for me to go now.”

 

Klaue moved forward and stared at her with a suffering look on his face. He gently grabbed her by her neck and gave her a long sweet kiss. A goodbye kiss. She enjoyed the taste of his lips one last time, thinking of all the possibilities she was leaving behind her. But she knew it was the right thing to do, she wasn’t meant for this kind of life.

 

“I’ll get the car ready. And I’ll transfer you the 50 000 pounds per month I owe you.” He softly whispered to her ears, before grabbing her butt.

 

“Damn, I’ll fucking miss that ass.” He grunted, and she couldn’t help smiling.

 

 

There wasn’t any driver in the car that night, Klaue’d decided he wanted to spend his last moment with her just the two of them. They didn’t really talk much though, there was an awkward silence in the car. Ernara was feeling uncomfortable, but she had to admit she felt a bit sad too, and also scared.

She tried to convince herself it was a good decision for her to leave, but she was completely lost thinking about what would be her life after Klaue. At least she wouldn’t be poor anymore, she wouldn’t need to put her life in danger again.

She was wondering if she should leave the city and start over. Moving to another region, or country, or even another continent. But most of all, she was worrying about having to deal with her new powers. What should she do about it? Use it in a good purpose? Or just forget about it? There were so many questions her mind couldn’t answer for the moment, and she didn’t even know where she would spend the night.

She raised the head as she felt the car was stopping. The car windows were tinted and the night was almost there, but she managed to distinguish the letters of the lighting sign on the wall. Klaue had dropped her just where he had found her a few months ago, in front of her favorite pub.

He gently put a warm hand on her thigh, staring at her with puppy eyes. She took a deep breath and looked back at him, clasping his hand.

 

 “I wished you would have stay with me forever. I will always be there for you, whenever you need me. I’ll never be far from you.” He whispered in a low voice.

 

“Thank you. I owe you a lot. But I hope someday you will understand.”

 

She kissed him on his cheek and got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and walked on the opposite way of the car, without turning around, without even looking back.

She walked for miles and miles. She didn’t really know where she was heading, actually she was more wandering than walking, but she just couldn’t stop. To stop would mean to think, and she didn’t want to think at all for the moment.

After a while, she realized she was on her way home, her _old_ home, and she finally stopped to take a look at it across the street. She wondered if her stuff were still in it, even though she didn’t possess much. She suddenly noticed the kitchen’s curtain was moving, and she could perceive someone was in there, a woman, laughing. The landlord had probably rented her flat to someone else, thinking she was dead.

She sighed, and went on walking to nowhere. She wanted to cry. She had plenty of money now on her bank account, and Klaue had even given her some cash, so she decided to look for a hotel room and spend the night on her own.

Suddenly, she heard the motor of a car driving slowly behind her on the street. Her heart started to pound in her chest, she knew someone was following her. She immediately regretted she had come to her old neighborhood, the men she owed money had probably noticed her and they were coming for her.

She heard the car driving just beside her, but she didn’t even dare to look at the driver. She started to walk faster, sweeping the sweat on her forehead. She’d just left Klaue’s house and she was already about to get killed. _Was it Karma?_ She thought.

When the driver called for her name, she stopped right away. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

 

“Erik!” She whispered in relief. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I don’t know, just following some ladies in the street at night.”, he said with a large smile.

 

She laughed, she felt so glad he was not angry at her anymore.

 

“You can come to my place if you don’t now where to sleep tonight. Maybe it will help you to forgive me…” He offered, but his smile had vanished. He was staring at her with a worry look on his face.

 

“Right, we’ll spend the night making apologies then.” She smiled while getting into the car.  

 

Ernara gazed through the window and watched her old flat one last time before it disappeared into the night. At that moment, she knew her stay with Klaue had changed her life forever.


	7. Anywhere In The World

Ernara left her little note on the corner of Erik’s table before she had checked he was still sleeping. She grabbed her bag and tiptoed to the door as silently as possible.

She wasn’t really found of good-byes. She felt grateful that Erik had let her spend the night in his luxurious flat, they had talked and laughed for long hours as old friends and this felt really good after everything she’d been through during those last months.

But she had finally decided what she wanted to do with her life, and staying in the city was not a part of it. She intended to use the money she earned from her stay with Klaue to start a brand new life somewhere in the world.

As she hadn’t really chosen her destination yet, she would decide by picking one on the departure board at the airport. She was determined to let _Fate_ lead her. Erik and her would probably never see each other again then. 

She closed the door softly and used the lift to go down the many floors. When she arrived down the building, she pushed the glass door and sighed in relief when she noticed her cab was already parked on the sidewalk, waiting for her.

The driver didn’t bother to open the door for her, but she told herself only rich people _, like Klaue_ , could enjoy that privilege. She climbed into the car with her bag and met with a quiet driver who didn’t even turn his head to greet her. _Was it another privilege of rich people?_

Ernara didn’t hear the driver’s voice from all the road, nor she really saw his face as it was covered with big sunglasses in spite of the cloudy weather. She kept herself busy by watching through the glass as always, without really paying attention to the route.

She was so deep in thoughts during the way to the airport that she let out a cry of surprise when she came back to reality. The car had made its way into a wide aircraft hangar that had nothing to do with London Heathrow.

 

“Where the fuck did you take me?” She shouted to the driver who completely ignored her.

 

She looked at his big arms and suddenly recognized the tattoos on his skin. She had seen it many times for the past months… _at Klaue’s house_.

She didn’t understand how they managed to find her in the city, she even wondered if Erik himself could have betrayed her, but she remembered that Klaue could find anyone anywhere in the world. He always got everything he wanted.

She bitterly realized he was not a man to trust, he had never intended to let her leave him. He faked to let her go, letting her believing she could live the life she had chosen. But the truth was she was doomed, no matter what choices she would make, her own life would never belong to her.

The door of the car suddenly opened and two big arms caught hers to put her body on his shoulder, her hair floating into the fresh air. She tried for a few seconds to free herself, but she soon understood the arms were too strong to let her move from an inch. Her heart was wildly pounding in her chest.

She raised her head and twisted it to look where the henchman was taking her. She distinguished a private jet on the runway, at least fifty meters away. She was about to leave the country, but _Fate_ would no longer decide where she would go.

The “taxi driver” was closely following them. She briefly looked at him, when a weird idea came into her mind. _If it worked on Erik, it gotta be working on him too_. She had no better solution anyway.

 She whistled to caught his attention, _to caught his look,_ and the poor guy fell right into her trap. He laid his eyes on hers. But a shadow of fear suddenly appeared on his face and he covered his eyes with both hands before she had time to try anything.

 

“He told us to knock you out, but I couldn’t believe a tiny creature as you could do anything to harm us. I see he was right…” He mumbled.

 

He then grunted and raised his elbow into the air above her head. That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark…

 

 

Ernara tried to opened her eyes, but she suddenly felt a terrible pain at the back of her head. Her ears were buzzing and the ground was throbbing. It took her a few minutes to recall the past events and to understand she was on a plane. However, she had no idea of the destination.

She realized she couldn’t open her eyes widely because they were covered by a cloth. Fortunately, the light of the sky was shining enough to let her distinguish what laid in front of her. She spotted the shape of one of Klaue’s henchman, standing in the left corner. She didn’t notice any other guy, it seemed like it was just the two of them.

Her hands were tied on her back with another cloth. By a few twists of her wrists, she easily managed to free her hands silently, keeping it behind her back. Wherever she was, she intended to do everything she could to escape Klaue’s henchmen. To escape Klaue himself.

 

“Hey, douchebag. Bring me a glass of water, or I’ll tell Daddy you’ve been a very bad boy.” She shouted to the henchman.

 

She heard the guy grunt and mumble a few words, but he finally obeyed and brought her what she asked. When he put the glass on her lips to make her drink, she took the opportunity she was waiting for. She took a gulp in her mouth and spat it on his face to confuse him.

She took off the cloth on her eyes and gripped the man’s throat from all her strength. This time, she wouldn’t let them escape her power. She gave him the _look_ right away.

In a few seconds, the man was on his knees, staring at her in the eyes, trying to free himself from her hypnotizing look. Drops of sweat were running down his forehead as he was struggling to take back control on his own body.

All the things she’d learned with Erik came back to her head as adrenaline flooded in her veins. She violently kicked the man’s head with her knee, so hard the man didn’t even rise from his fall. She stepped over his body and ran to the next door.

When she walked past the window, she noticed they were flying over what seemed to be a jungle. It was Africa. Klaue was taking her to his home country, South Africa. She had to stop the plane as fast as possible, before it would be too late.

On the corridor that led to the cockpit, she met two other brawny guys, who seemed very surprise when they recognized her. Before they had time to realize it, she used her power to force the first one to fight with the other one. The way to the cockpit was free.

She kicked the door and met the eyes of the pilot and another henchman sitting next to him.

 

“Land the plane, _now_.” She commanded the pilot in a low voice.

She didn’t even have to hypnotize him, he was scared enough to obey without resisting. The henchman leapt on her before she had time to give him the _look_. She would have to fight.

He pinned her on the ground and blocked her hands, but he was clever enough to avoid her eyes. She yelled in pain when the back on her head hit the ground.

Ernara chuckled. He might be strong and clever, but he was still a man. She swiftly lifted her knee and stroke it on his genitals. A painful cry escaped his mouth and his heavy body fell on her, but she kicked him just in time. She jumped to her feet and kicked him on the stomach and on the ribs, before knocking him out with a last kick in the head.

As he stopped moving, she made her way to the cockpit again, sat next to the pilot and buckled the belt. The plane was quickly lowing down, the pilot had spotted a large field where they could land safely.

The landing was quite chaotic. The field was wide but it was not a landing runway, Ernara had to hold tight to her seat and prayed for her life.

When the plane finally stopped, Ernara told the pilot to wait a few minutes, just the time for her to get down the plane and then he could leave. She opened the plane door and jump on the wild grass where a blazing sun blinded her.

She glanced around and almost choked when she realized she was not alone on the field. A dozen men were welcoming her… with their spares threateningly pointed towards her. She raised both of her hands to show them she was unarmed, but the natives didn’t move from an inch.

Suddenly, a wild roar was heard behind the young lady, and she had just time to turn around to notice one of Klaue’s henchmen ready to attack her. It was the one who gave her the glass of water, it seemed like she hadn’t hit him hard enough…

The man was so furious he completely forgot Klaue’s advice. He ran at Ernara while staring at her, and fell right under her control in a second. The man fell on his knees, shivering and struggling like they all used to do.

Until then, Ernara had knocked out every enemies she had under control, but this time she didn’t move. She didn’t stop staring, commanding him to stay still while the man was struggling to take back control of his own body. After a few minutes, the man yelled in pain and blood flooded out of his ears and of his nose. He fell down and didn’t get up again.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU?” One of the native howled.

 

Ernara put her hands up again and tried to explain but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. She glanced around in panic and stuttered a few words, before all the men ran at her and knocked her out. _What a rough day._

 

The young woman woke up again, but the place they locked her had nothing to do with a private jet. The air was moist, the ground was hard and dirty. When she opened her eyes, she realized they were a few men standing in front of her cell.

 

“She’s awake. Be careful.” Whispered a man among them to another one.

 

The cell door suddenly opened and a tall black man came inside. Ernara crawled back to the wall, but she realized the man was oddly very calm and peaceful. He sat in front of her on a wooden bunk, and glanced at her for a few minutes before uttering:

 

“My name is T’Challa, king of Wakanda. My men told me a lot of things about you, but I’m a bit confused, and I’d like you to answer my questions.”

 

Ernara was so impressed and so scared to say a word, so she just nodded and waited for him to go on.

 

“Can you kill someone just by looking at them?” He asked.

 

“I… I didn’t think I could before today. I’ve been… trained… and it increased my hypnotizing power.”

 

T’Challa nodded in a smile. He had nothing to do with Klaue or any of his men, she felt she could trust him. Klaue had betrayed her, she didn’t owe him anything anymore. The only thing she was thinking about was to survive.

 

“Have you killed anyone under the command of Ulysse Klaue?” He went on, a worry shadow on his face.

 

“No, I didn’t!” She exclaimed. But she suddenly thought about this man in Klaue’s basement, who told them everything he knew after Ernara had hypnotized him. They had killed him, she was convinced. _Was it her fault?_

“I… I’ve made things for him… I didn’t know how bad he was at the moment. I tried to leave before it was too late, but he will never let go of me. He’ll find me, he’ll kill you all, you’re in danger!” She cried.

 

“Believe me, he will never find us here. You’re safe.”


	8. Quitte ou Double

Ernara was peering at the sight through the window of the highest building of Wakanda. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t hear the joyful chuckles of Shuri anymore, the girl had been hypnotized by Ernara and was convinced she was on an exotic beach.

Ernara jumped with surprise when she heard a few knocks on the door. She anxiously stared at it, always expecting Klaue to suddenly appear behind it. She sighed in relief when T’challa emerged from behind the door with a sincere smile on his face.

 

“The training is doing well?” He asked Ernara in a soft voice, gazing at her sister kindly.

 

“I still don’t understand why I have to do this, but yes, Shuri has just ordered a _Piña Colada_ so I guess I’ve hypnotized her with success, as usual.” Ernara replied in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Your hypnotizing ability is a gift, and every aspect of it has to be developed if you want your power to increase. Believe me, one day it will be helpful. Speaking of that… the time has come for you to join me in a perilous mission.”

 

Ernara knew this day would finally come, but she couldn’t help being worried. She had been living as a guest in the realm of Wakanda for about a month, and this had been a real delight, but she was not dwelling here for free. The king, who was definitely the fairest person she had ever met, had required that Ernara had to fight for him whenever he would need it.

Thus, the young woman had to train everyday to master her power, physically and mentally. But Ernara had to admit she had never been happier in her whole life. And even if she was feeling a little anxious at the idea of fighting again, _for real_ , she was very proud about serving the king.

 

“Meet me at seven on the roof, I will tell you everything you need to know about it. Don’t be scared, Ernara. You’re a strong woman, there’s no doubt we will succeed this mission.”

 

_South Korea, the night after._

T’Challa stopped the car in a dark alley near the casino, where no one but them could find it. The four of them got down of the car and slowly walked towards the street where a strong smell of fish almost made Ernara sick. She was struggling to walk with her high heeled shoes, wondering where Nakia and Okoye had learnt to do it so easily. Fortunately, the group suddenly stopped in front of an old fishmonger. The lady glanced at them mistrustfully.

T’Challa discreetly turned to Ernara and whispered:

 

“Do you think you can handle it?”

 

Ernara quickly observed the place and noticed three men who were watching the entrance of the building. She glanced at T’Challa and nodded in silence. With the intense training she had followed during the past weeks, Ernara was now able to control the mind of a few persons at the same time.

The white light shined into her eyes and reflected into the ones of the three men and the old lady. They stood still, staring at her without saying a word. Okoye carefully made a step forward, holding her breath and watching them intensely, but none of them had noticed her. T’Challa winked at Ernara, it was a success.

The four of them entered the building and crossed a few corridors before arriving to a security hallway. A dozen armed men were guarding the entrance of the casino, standing before a metal detector. _No weapons inside_ , Ernara sighed.

 

“Sorry T’Challa, my power won’t be of any help this time. They are too many, plus I can’t control a metal detector. The alarm would warn everybody.” Ernara whispered to T’Challa in a desperate tone.

 

He nodded and the group headed to the security guards. Ernara ignored who was the enemy they were coming for, but they would have to beat them with only their fists… and her mind.

The group passed the security control without any problem and entered the luxurious casino. They glanced around the large hallway, it seemed like the enemy had not arrived yet. T’Challa commanded them to split and sent Ernara to watch the gaming floor while the rest of them stayed on each side of the balcony.

Ernara sat at one of the poker table. She discreetly hypnotized all the people around the table to make them believe she was actually playing, while she could really observe the place and its gamers.

 

The buyer was at a table next to her. T’Challa went down in the gambling space to speak with him, it seemed like they already knew each other, something about the government.  

 

Ernara was becoming to feel anxious. It had already been half an hour and the arm dealer still hadn’t showed. She felt really hot and her hands were so moist the cards were slipping. From the start, she had a bad feeling about the whole mission.

Suddenly, the metal detector rang for long minutes, taking her out of her thoughts. Her back was turned on the entrance, she couldn’t take a glance at them without being noticed, but Okoye confirmed her what she feared. The enemy was there, not alone and with all the weapons necessary to fight them.

Ernara kept on watching every moves of the buyer, who had also noticed the coming of the arm dealer. He was pretending to be interested in a blackjack party, but was constantly glancing above his shoulder.

Out of a sudden, Ernara felt a hot breath on her neck. Her blood froze as soon as a familiar voice echoed into her ears.

 

“I could recognize this butt anywhere in the world”, Klaue whispered in a low voice.

 

“And I could break your neck in two moves”, grunted Ernara without turning back.

 

Ernara suddenly understood why T’Challa hadn’t told her about the identity of the arm dealer, he had pretended it was not important. She also understood why he had chosen her for this mission. She bitterly felt he had betrayed her, and her wrath grew even more.

Klaue laughed loudly, which send shivered down Ernara’s spine. She finally turned to him. He stared at her from head to toe, as if he was ready to wildly catch her and fuck her on the poker table. She suddenly felt really hot again, but this had nothing to do with anxiety anymore. She remembered the pleasure Klaue used to offer her, and for a minute she almost forgot where she was. She could easily picture the two of them in his bed, where he used to make her scream with pleasure.

 

“What are you doing here tonight?” He asked in a suspicious tone.

 

“Gambling, isn’t it obvious? What are _you_ doing here?” She sharply replied. She could feel the attention of T’Challa, Okoye and Nakia on her, but she didn’t want them to be noticed so she focused her attention on Klaue.

 

Klaue eluded the question. He stared at her for long seconds, then his look went down on the low v-neck of her black dress. She looked at his suit too and felt butterflies on her stomach… and below. She had always found him incredibly sexy in a suit.

 Ernara suddenly caught sight of the buyer behind Klaue’s men and came back to her senses right away.

 

“I think your… _friend_ is waiting for you.” She finally said, gazing at the buyer.

 

He turned around to check the information, before leaning on her to whisper on her ear:

 

“I’m not done with you. We catch up later, _Princess_.”

 

He winked at her before turning around to greet the buyer.

 

 

“I… didn’t think you were that close…” T’Challa said on her ear piece. She could _hear_ he was smirking.

 

She looked angrily at him and grunted:

 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me it was _him_? I’m no longer safe! Anywhere!”

 

“I’m sorry, Ernara. It was important for me to have you on this mission. You know Klaue, _very well_ I should say, and you’ve already fought his men before. But you would have never accepted it if I’ve told you who this mission was about.”

 

Ernara mumbled a few words the king couldn’t hear, and turned back to her fake poker game. All the group put on spying on Klaue and his men, realizing they were clearly outnumbered. Klaue and the buyer were about to exchange the vibranium, it was time for them to make a move.

Out of sudden, things quickly changed. Ernara noticed Okoye fighting two of Klaue’s men with her spear, and one of them fell above the balcony. In a few seconds, many shots were pulled in every direction and people began to scream and run. They were screwed.

Ernara leapt above the table and put on attacking all the enemies she could find. She tried to hypnotized a few of them but they were too many for her to stay focused. She used all the fighting moves she learnt with Erik, knocking them out before they had time to realize anything.

Meanwhile, Klaue took advantage of the confusing atmosphere to run away with the vibranium and his men.

 

 

The following morning, all the group was standing behind the way mirror watching Klaue tied to a chair and thinking about a way to make him speak. They were actually all waiting for Ernara to _make_ him speak. After all, that was why T’Challa had brought her on this mission.

 

“I can’t believe you had sex with him”, smirked T’Challa, watching Klaue acting crazy.

 

“Screw you.” Ernara grunted.

 

She heavily walked to the door and took a deep breath. Ross smiled at her, trying to give her the courage of facing Klaue, before opening the door for her. She was coming into the lion’s den.

 

She walked slowly towards Klaue, staring him in the eyes, before sitting in the chair in front of him. She was glad she had taken off her dress to put on some jeans and a leather jacket, it wouldn’t distract him too much.

 

“Why don’t you sit on my lap, _Honey_?” He suggested.

 

“You lost that privilege a long ago.” She sharply replied.

 

She took another deep breath, before going on:

 

“Please, do me a favor. After all we’ve been through. Tell me who helped you stealing the vibranium.” She almost begged.

 

“You know who did. It’s a friend of yours…” He winked.

 

“I swear if you tell me it’s your penis I kick you in…” She started, but he didn’t let her finish her sentence.

 

“It’s Erik.” He uttered.

 

Ernara remained silent for a while. She was shocked, she didn’t want to believe Klaue but she knew it was not a lie. She hated herself, she had been such an idiot. She knew Erik was working for Klaue since the beginning, and she had felt he was hiding a lot of dark secrets, but she enjoyed so much the time spent with him that she had decided to close her eyes, believing he was a good man despite everything.

Klaue was staring at her with a mischievous grin, that made her felt angrier than ever. She stood up, clenching her fists, and was about to knock him out before something stopped her. Suddenly, everything blew up.


	9. Engagement

When Ernara woke up, the first thing she felt was the horrible pain everywhere on her body. She opened her eyes with difficulty and glanced around the place anxiously, discovering her arms where stretched and her wrists bound to the bed she was lying in.

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat. She was tied to a bed in a shabby hotel room, and Ulysses Klaue was sitting on a chair at the other end of the bed, grinning mischievously at her. _No. Not again_ , she told herself.

She tried to pull her hands off the bound, but the knots were so tight. _That’s not what will stop me_ , she smirked to herself. She stared at Klaue in his eyes and prepared to give him the look. She focused on him as hard as she could, but weirdly, nothing happened this time. No glowing light in her eyes, no hypnotizing look. She frowned, confused, and swallowed with difficulty as a pain was clasping her throat.

 

“Something’s wrong, Sweetheart?” Klaue grinned.

 

“What have you done to me?” Ernara replied in a sharp tone.

 

“Nothing yet…” He answered in a mischievous way. “But I guess you’re referring to your powers. I’ve blocked them, thanks to this pretty necklace you got around the neck. As long as you wear it, you won’t be able to hypnotize anyone. It will be easier for us to talk and… do things.”

 

Ernara groaned in rage. She felt vulnerable without her power, she couldn’t use her eyes nor her hands. How will she escape Klaue without them?

Out of a sudden, Klaue raised from his chair and slowly walked towards her. She stared at him with an angry look, ready to bite him if necessary. He gently stroked her hair, before untying Ernara’s hands.

She was startled. _Was he really setting her free?_ She remained silent, waiting for him to make a move.

 

“I’m not holding you prisoner. If you want to leave, you can.” He uttered softly, nodding to the door.

 

Ernara gazed at Klaue mistrustfully. She stood up and took a few steps, but the man had not moved from an inch. She slowly walked to the door and was ready to open it, before she stopped and turned back to him.

 

“Did you really think you could foul me twice?” She asked, squinting at him.

 

He stared at her with a confuse look, so she went on.

 

“You already promised me I was free to go once, but the day after I was kidnapped by a bunch of your men. I don’t believe you anymore, Ulysses.”

 

He slowly walked to her, grinning. When he was just in front of her, he came even closer and whispered to her ears:

 

“You can leave if you want. Or you can stay with me and let me take care of you. From what I felt at the casino, you still want me as much as I want you.”

She gasped, as she felt the usual shiver going down her spine. He slid a hand under her top and gently stroke her skin, sending her electric shocks of pleasure. She had to admit she missed the physical connection they used to share. It was so good to feel the touch of his hand again that her brain was suddenly paralyzed, _hypnotized_ , she couldn’t think about anything but him.   

She slowly took a few steps back and her body hit the door of the bedroom. Klaue followed her closely, passing his single hand on her back, and resting his brow on her own. He bit his lips, before kissing her like he never did before, with passion _, romantically_. She rolled her hands around his neck and kissed him back wildly, as if she was craving for him.

He stroked her butt before lifting her legs around him, pressing his erection of her inner thigh. She was panting, her desire was growing more and more as Klaue was kissing and biting her neck. He took off her top so wildly he almost tore it.

They soon got naked, Klaue still holding her against the door. She loudly moaned when he started to rub her sweating breast, before licking and sucking her nipples. She felt around to find his cock, and when she finally caught it, she jerked him off faster and faster, making him groan like a wild animal.

When he was finished with her breast, he slid his hand down on her body and stopped a few centimeters before her clitoris. He then got down again and started to rub it, slowly, while nibbling one of her tits. The touch of his hand on her clitoris gave her so much pleasure she was already on the edge of coming.

He rubbed faster, making her scream and wiggle, while she wanked him harder. His hand started to go down to her vagina, and he didn’t wait long before putting two fingers inside her. Her pussy was soaking wet, which let him go faster and faster inside her. The pleasure was so intense that it took her only a few seconds to feel her first orgasm. Her vagina was throbbing, contracting on Klaue’s cold fingers.

She grabbed again his large cock, which was hard as a rock, and took it to her vagina. She rubbed it on her wet clit and they both moaned loudly. She curled her legs around his waist, and Klaue started to penetrate her slowly. He sped up his back and forth, pressing one of her pointy nipples. They were both screaming and grunting as their pleasure was growing more and more.  

He was fucking her so hard, that she had already felt three orgasms before he was on the edge of coming too. He grunted lowly and pressed her butt wildly, as his hot cum flooded inside her.

They were both sweating and panting when he finally released her. She was heading to the bathroom, when Klaue grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to the bed. He lied her on the back, and whispered in a low voice:

 

“Did you think I was already finished? I’m just beginning _, Sweetheart_ …”

 

He grabbed her thighs and penetrated her again. Again and again. Then came long minutes of intense and wild sex, in positions Ernara could never imagined. When they were both finished, they lied in the bed, exhausted and panting.

Klaue slowly turned his head towards her, before saying:

 

“Do you want to marry me?”

 

Ernara burst into laughter.  She giggled for a moment, it was impossible for her to stop. It had been a while since she hadn’t laughed in that way, she was enjoying it so much. After a while, she finally glanced back at Klaue, who was still looking at her, but his smile had vanished.

 

“What? Don’t tell me you were serious? I thought you wouldn’t marry a ‘crazy bitch’ like me?” She smirked at him.

 

“I wasn’t scared of losing you when I told you that, I thought you were mine. But I still think you’re a crazy bitch, though. Well, I can’t wait to meet your family, _Honey_.” He answered with a mischievous tone.

 

“I have no family”. She sharply replied. “And I would rather be run over by a thousand trains than being the wife of a _psycho_ arm dealer like you.”

 

“Oh, Sweetheart, you thought I was asking? You know I always got what I want. You’ll be my wife no matter what. I have enough love for both of us.”

 

“Love? Do you love me, Ulysses?”

 

“Of course, I do. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, in that stupid pub.”

 

Ernara gasped. No words would come out of her mouth, she was astonished. She was about to say something, when a few knocks on the door suddenly stopped her.

 

“Five minutes and we’re off.” A male voice shouted behind the door.

 

Klaue and Ernara both stood up and looked for their clothes scattered on the floor. She dressed as fast as she could, and prepared to get out of the room when Klaue’s muscular arm prevented her from opening the door.

 

“You said I could leave if I wanted to!” She angrily yelled at him.

 

“Well, it seems like I can foul you twice”, he smirked.

 

She was about to kick him in the balls but the man was quicker. Before she had time to realize it, he took a pair of handcuffs from his back and tied her wrists with it. He grabbed her by her arm and they both got out of the shabby hotel room.

 

They were driving for more than half an hour when the van finally stopped. Klaue was the first to get out, quickly followed by Erik who was clasping Ernara’s arm to help her getting down. He led her to the little plane, while exchanging a few words with Klaue about the end of the mission. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the plane and whispered a single word to Ernara’s ear:

 

“Down.”

 

She peered at him with a startled look, but she obeyed right away when she realized he had taken a gun from his back pocket and was firing Klaue’s pilot. Ernara didn’t understand what was going on, but she had no other choice than kneeling down, she felt useless and weak without her powers and with her hands tied.

She observed the scene in silence, hidden behind the aircraft. She gaped, she was all shaking and startled. In order to protect himself, Klaue had caught Erik’s girlfriend and was threatening him to kill her if he wouldn’t stop firing. Suddenly, another shot was heard, and the girl fell heavily on the ground.

Ernara was voiceless. She crawled near the girl’s body while Erik was busy chasing Klaue among the wrecked planes. When she noticed the bloody hole in the middle of her brow, she bitterly realized she could do nothing to save her. She didn’t really know the girl, it seemed like Erik and her had met during Ernara’s escape to Wakanda, but she wondered how Erik had found the guts to cold-bloodedly kill her.  

Suddenly, another shot was heard. When Ernara looked up, her heart skipped a beat. Klaue was on the ground, lying against a dirty wrecked-plane, two bloody spots staining his shirt. She ignored Erik’s threatening gun and ran towards Klaue. She knelt before him, tears running down her cheeks, while holding his hands firmly.

 

“You have 30 seconds to bid him farewell”, Erik uttered in a cold voice.

 

Ernara took Klaue’s face between her hands and kissed him a few times. She had always been lost about her feelings to him, but everything went clear the minute she saw his body lying on the ground.

 

“Thank you, Ulysses. For everything, but especially for the opportunity you gave me. I was nothing, and I would probably be dead if you hadn’t saved my life that night in the street. My life had changed so much since then, and it’s all thanks to you. I owe you so much, Ulysses. I’ll never forget you. I love you.” She confessed him, sobbing.

 

Out of a sudden, Erik grabbed her arm and lifted her up. He told her it was time, and commanded her to wait for him in the plane. She tried to beg him one last time, but she understood it was useless when she noticed his furious look. He raised his gun, pointing it at Klaue’s chest, and Ernara closed her eyes. A single shot. A single shot, and her whole world collapsed.


	10. Wakanda Forever

“Why the hell are you taking me to Wakanda?” Ernara yelled to Erik, while they were flying over the sea.

 

“Because they must know you’re a traitor.” He uttered in a cold tone.

 

“I am _not_ a traitor. It’s funny you call me that, because, you know… you’ve just murdered your girlfriend and all the people you were supposed to work with. I’m pretty sure the Wakandian will be _very_ impressed.” She answered ironically.

 

Erik chuckled. He took a deep breath, and decided it was time to tell his story. When he explained to Ernara that he was a legitimate heir to Wakanda’s throne, she stared at him, voiceless. He confessed he had to work with Klaue in order to overthrow the current king, his cousin, T’Challa.

She glanced at him in disgust, she suddenly felt there was something evil about him. She swore to herself she would do everything she could to stop him, even though her powers were still deactivated by the collar.

After a long travel, they finally landed in a green field, in the “fake” Wakanda. A few men ran to meet them, mistrustfully, and Ernara recognized them the second she laid eyes on them. It was the same men who arrested her when she first landed there with Klaue’s henchmen.

Ernara was standing in front of them with the handcuffs still blocking her hands, while Erik was dragging Klaue’s body off the plane. She quickly looked away when Erik showed them his corpse in order to prove he was trustworthy.

The men accepted to introduce him to the king, but his hands got to be tied too. Erik insisted on bringing Ernara too, claiming she was his prisoner and a traitor. They were escorted to the throne room, it was a wide place that Ernara had never visited when she was living in Wakanda.

Erik started to speak. He told them everything about Klaue, then about her… He explained she had betrayed the king, and that she had to be punished. When Ernara met the eyes of the king, it didn’t seem to her that he was angry nor disappointed. He nodded to her so slightly she was the only one who noticed it.

 

“Bring her to the cells, I’ll take care of that later”, T’Challa commanded to the guards in a firm voice.

  

Ernara was petrified. She remembered her last stay in the cells, she was terrified at the idea of being locked there again. She had always trusted T’Challa, she knew he wouldn’t do anything to harm her, but she started to fear he was believing Erik. What could she do against it anyway? She was unarmed, her power deactivated, and her hands tied on her back. She had no better option than staying calm and following the guards to the old cell.

 

She had been waiting in her cell for hours. _Or was it days?_ She had completely lost track of time. The guards had untied her hands, but there was little she could do in a tiny and dirty cell. She had tried to sleep a bit, she was exhausted, but whenever she closed her eyes, the dead body of Klaue would appear to her. _I’ll definitely need a therapy when I get out of here._ If _ever I get out of here…_ she bitterly thought.

After a while, she heard loud steps from the dark corridor, a large shadow was slowly walking to her.  As the figure was approaching, Ernara could perceived the face of the visitor, and she sighed in relieved when she recognized the king.

 

“I’m sorry I had to lock you in the cells again, Ernara”, he apologized. “Erik was confusing my people, I had to calm things down.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you. What are you gonna do about Erik?” She sighed.

 

“He’s in his right. I gonna have to fight him.”

 

Ernara gaped, holding the bars of her cell, before shaking her head.

 

“Don’t do that, T’Challa. I know how he fights, he taught me everything. He’s vicious and he never lets go, it’s way too dangerous.”

 

T’Challa gave her a faint smile before sighing loudly. He remained silent for a few seconds before whispering:

 

“I’ll come back when things will be settled, it shouldn’t be long. Do you think you can hold on until then?”

 

She nodded in silence and wished him good luck. She had a bad feeling about the duel, but she didn’t want to scare him any further, thus she just watched him leaving.

 

Ernara was so exhausted she finally fell asleep for a moment. She woke up and almost had a panic attack before she remembered why she was in this gloomy cell. From the tiny window, she could see the night had fallen upon the kingdom. She wondered if the duel was still going on, but something in the atmosphere told her things had quickly changed out there.

 _Fire_. It was fire, on the hallway. Then came the cries and the running shadows, followed by the choking black smoke. _T’Challah is dead,_ she told herself. She was in great danger, but no one would think about coming to save her, she would end up burned in a dreary cell.

She cried for help, as strong as she could. Tears were running down her cheeks, the smoke was poisoning the air and made her cough heavily. She fell on the dirty ground, she was on the edge of passing out.

Suddenly, she heard a few steps in the distance, someone was running to her cell. She first thought her dizzy brain was playing her tricks, but a skinny figure finally appeared in front of her cell with the keys to open it.

Shuri kicked on the door and set Ernara free. She knelt on Ernara and helped her stand up. A few minutes later, after they had crossed the numerous corridors of the underground, the two girls were breathing the fresh air of the night. Ernara sat on the ground and tried to come back to her senses.

A rustle was heard a few meters from them. Ernara couldn’t perceive what it was, her vision was still blur, but she noticed Shuri nodding towards the nearest bush. She clasped Ernara’s face in her hands and whispered in a firm voice to her:

 

“My brother is dead, Erik has taken the throne and he’s destroying everything, he wants to use all of our wealth to have his revenge on the world. We’re leaving to find some help, you stay there and do whatever you can to stop Erik, or at least to slow him before we come back with support. ‘Think you can handle this?”

 

Ernara was slowly emerging from her giddiness, but she had clearly understood what was at stake. She nodded to Shuri, and the young girl quickly hugged her before disappearing into the thick bush.

 She took a deep breath, trying to think clear, and stood up, clenching her fists. First of all, if she wanted to stand a chance against Erik, she would have to get this _fucking_ collar off her neck.

Fortunately, she had been used to walk into the kingdom and all of its building when she was living in Wakanda. She knew which shortcuts she would have to follow to stay hidden from Erik and his guards.  

She started to walk towards Shuri’s lab. Thanks to the adrenaline, the mist that was blurring her mind had totally disappeared. Whenever she crossed the way of a guard, she would quickly hide in the shadow of a wall. A few minutes later, she was reaching her destination.

She glanced over her shoulder before sneaking into the lab. She peeked in the empty room, in search of a sharp tool, but she didn’t spot what she was looking for. In a cry of despair, she opened every drawers she could find, while checking the door every now and then. If a guard caught her before she had found something to take her collar off, she would be dragged to the cells once again and Erik would probably kill her now that he was king.

She sighed when she finally discovered some sharp pliers in a tiny closet. She put her hands behind her neck and tried hard on the pliers to take the electronic collar out of her body. After a few minutes, she was all sweating, but the collar finally gave way in a loud metallic noise.

 

“YAY!” She explained, a bit too loud.

 

The door suddenly opened and two threatening armed guards appeared in front of her. She felt so excited now that she had regained her powers, that she didn’t even realize she was way stronger, her hatred towards Erik was flowing into her veins.

She gazed at the guards one by one, and in a second, there were both falling on the ground, knocked out. With a simple look.

She dragged one of them in a corner and stole his cloak. She put the hood on her head, hoping it would conceal her face to the other guards.

She took a deep breath before leaving the lab. She had no other plan than to find Erik and to try to hypnotize him. She knew it was going to be a hard task, it was probably a suicide mission. But she knew she would have a big part to play in this war, after T’Challa’s death, the Wakandian wouldn’t stand a chance against Erik.

She walked through many hallways. Most of the guards didn’t pay attention to her, and the ones who did were quickly stopped by Ernara’s powers.

She finally reached the throne room door. She knew Erik was in there, enjoying the disaster he was spreading into the kingdom. She quietly opened the door and sneaked into the dark room.

She had not been mistaken, Erik was standing in front of the window, his back turned on her.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, without moving.

 

For a moment, she wondered if he was really talking to her, but even though it was dark, she couldn’t see anyone else in the room. He finally turned to her.

 

“Are you sure you want to fight me? You could help me instead, and once it’s over, you’ll be rich and I’ll provide anything you want. Just like _he_ used to do.” He smirked to her.

 

She clenched her fists when he alluded to Klaue.  His intention was to provoke her, and it perfectly worked. She frowned, preparing to catch his look, but Erik had already guessed her plan and was rolling on the ground to her.

In a second, he was standing in front of her, and strongly kicked her in the stomach. She was caught by surprise, and the pain was so intense she almost knelt down. Her head was spinning but unfortunately for him, Erik had been a good teacher.

She quickly stood up and kicked him in the balls. He didn’t have time to avoid it, but it didn’t take him long to fight back, and harder.    

After a few minutes, Ernara was panting, covered by blood and sweat. She couldn’t use her power on him, he was fighting so fast that she couldn’t find the time to focus. And now that she was lying on the ground, strengthless, she was way too weak to gather the energy of using her power.

Erik was standing above her, smirking at her with a condescending look on his face, enjoying his victory. She expected him to finish her with some kick on her head, but he turned his head towards the window instead, before asking:

 

“When will you understand there’s no use in fighting me? There’s still a place for you by my side.”

 

“You’re no better than Klaue.” She scoffed.

 

A sparkle of fury shined into Erik’s eyes, while he gritted his teeth in rage. He clenched his fists, ready to beat her, but something caught his attention through the window.

 

“We’re not done yet.” He grunted to her.

 

He quickly ran to the door and left her alone in the darkness of the room. She raised on her elbows, and managed to stand up in spite of the pain. She carefully tiptoed to the window, and observed the planes full of weapons which were almost ready to take off. Erik was shouting orders to the pilots and to the Wakandian soldiers.

The dawn was breaking, she glanced at her watch and realized Shuri and the others had been gone for about an hour. Ernara sighed, she was starting to worry. Will she be able to slow Erik down before he steals all the wealth of Wakanda?

Ernara took advantage of the opportunity to flee to the arms room, she had bitterly realized she couldn’t defeat Erik with just her power. She carefully ran through the corridors, but it seemed like all the soldiers were busy outside.

She burst into the room and stole everything she could. She grabbed a spear for herself, and a few technological weapons for the others, _if ever they come back…_

She had no other choice now to fight Erik again. She would probably die, but it was her duty to Wakanda and to its people.

She ran the way back to the field, but as soon as she took a step outside, she understood it was too late. The planes were ready to go, and a thousand soldiers were gathered around Erik. She could never touch him without being killed in a second.

She watched helplessly, hidden in a corner, as the first plane was taking off. Suddenly, the plane exploded above their head and violently crashed on the field. They all gaped at the scene, wondering what the hell could have happen to it.

And then he walked out of the flames. T’Challa. The real king was proudly walking to them, threatening Erik. Ernara smirked. The big battle was about to start, and she was craving for kicking some asses, especially Erik’s one.

The men of Erik started to run through the field, as Okoye and her army turned against Erik and gathered to fight him.

She was about to run on the field when someone gently put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around raising her spear, but she sighed in relief when she recognized the face of Nakia and Shuri. She handed them the weapons she had just stolen, and together they ran towards Erik who had just made all the _Dora Milaje_ fly away in the field.

They fight him in turn. Ernara couldn’t hypnotize Erik because of his mask, but she tried to pierce him with a spear instead. She managed to hurt his right arm, but he was so enraged that he sent her flying on the field, along with Nakia.

Ernara cried in pain after her body had hit a rock. She managed to raised her head, and she gaped when she saw the poor Shuri being kicked by Erik.

She yelled her name. T’Challa raised his head to the cry and noticed the scene, he had just the time to leap across the field and to overthrow Erik. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw them falling down the vibranium mine.

She dashed in direction of Shuri, but she was stopped by a few soldiers. Fortunately, they were not as fast as Erik, so she had time to use her hypnotical power to fight them. The light sparkled into her eyes, and two of them loudly fell on the ground immediately. The third one was resisting her, he didn’t fall but was painfully struggling against her will. As his body was blocked, Ernara took the advantage to hit him hard on his head. He collapsed straight away.

She had to fight a dozen soldiers in that way before reaching the platform where Shuri was standing, she even managed to control a few rhinos.

She checked on Shuri, the young girl didn’t seem to be hurt so much. She leaned above the hole and looked down into the vibranium mines, when her heart skipped a beat. T’Challa was leaping above Erik, and caught his knife in the air just in time to stab him. She saw Erik kneeling down, defeated by the king.

They stay down a few seconds, before T’Challa raised his head and called Ernara for help. She noticed a kind of descending platform and jumped on it. They were so deep in the ground that it took her a few minutes to reach the end of the mine.

Ernara helped the king lifting Erik to another platform a few meters away, that brought them on a high spot above the kingdom. The view was breathtaking. They gently put his body on the ground, in silence. T’Challa turned to Ernara and simply uttered:

 

“I want him to die in peace.”

 

He didn’t need to say more, Ernara nodded as she had understood his intentions. She took a deep breath, and stared at Erik. The sparkle glowed into her eyes and reflected into his.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. She was making him remember all his best memories. He leaned his head against her chest, closing his eyes, and after a few minutes, he was gone.  

 

 

“You know you’ll always have a place among us”. T’Challa said, gently holding her hands.

 

She smiled, and thanked him for the offer, but her decision was already made. She was genuinely fond of the kingdom and its people, she would probably go back one day, but it was time for her to finally enjoy her freedom. No one will stop her now, her new life will start in a few hours no matter what.

She embraced all the people standing in front of the plane who had come to bid her farewell, and she promised them to come back as often as she could.

She followed the agent Ross inside the plane with a heartache, after everything they had been through together, it was heartbreaking to leave them.

T’Challa gently put his hand on her shoulder, and told her:

 

“Call me if you need anything. We’ll always be there to help you.”

 

She grinned from ear to ear.

 

“I’ll be glad to fight for you again if you need me too, King of Wakanda.”    


	11. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

 

I'm finally putting an end to this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

To be honest, this is the very first time I write a fan fiction, and the very first time I write in English. I guess you've probably noticed it, but English is not my mother tongue (I'm French, Bonjour! ☺) so I'd like to apologize for all the grammar mistakes, and I hope it wasn't so unpleasant to read.

This has been really amazing for me, and I'd like to thank you for all the support!

If you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them. I'll be really pleased to hear what you thought about my story, and to receive your suggestions/advices! :)

 

Bisous, Céline


End file.
